


Breathe

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: “Allen. Breathe.”





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked me to write double penetration for Lucky Poker, so here we are…
> 
> I wrote this in two days, so it's just a little something to pass the time. I hadn't written smut in a while, so this was a good refresher.

“Allen. Breathe.” 

He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until Lavi whispered in his ear, the heat and moisture raising goosebumps on his sweaty skin. Allen let out a shuddered breath, lips trembling as he struggled to relax—sandwiched between his lovers. 

They’d been at it for an hour now, the three of them. Touching, kissing, tweaking, rubbing—working each other up with a desperate hunger gnawing at their insides, screaming to be set free, to be satiated. It wasn’t long before Lavi and Tyki took control of their aimless pleasure, sitting Allen between them as they knelt on the disheveled bed. Allen couldn’t count the times they’d been in this position, working each other over and pressing their bodies together until nothing lay between them. It was bliss, pure and simple. And Allen couldn’t get enough of it. 

Lavi kissed his neck, gentle and meticulous as he pressed his lips over every inch of Allen’s skin. His hands cupped Allen’s sides, thumbs lazily running back and forth over his pert nipples. The softness distracted him from Tyki’s rougher touch, though only a little. He leaned back into Tyki’s broad chest, breath catching in his throat each time Tyki’s fingers dove back into his ass. Each thrust came with a sick squelching sound, lubricant easing the stretch as he was worked open over and over again. It took time and patience, even as his cock throbbed against his stomach, untouched. But if they were going to do this properly, they needed to prepare. 

But as the teasing drew on, Allen knew he couldn’t handle it for much longer. “Please,” he begged, licking his lips and sighing heavily as Tyki’s long fingers found his prostate. “I can’t—I can’t wait much longer.” 

“Mmm,” Lavi hummed, pulling away from Allen’s neck. His green eye was hazy with lust, but he continued to touch Allen with nothing but soft, sweet caresses. “You sure? We don’t want to hurt you,” 

“‘M sure,” Allen mumbled, fingernails digging into Lavi’s shoulders as he struggled to find something to hold onto. He was ready to burst. 

“Tyki?” Lavi asked over Allen shoulder. “Is he ready?”

Tyki grinned and pressed a kiss to the back of Allen’s neck, slowly removing his fingers from his backside. “Yes, as ready as he’ll ever be.” 

As Tyki touched his hip, Allen’s heart jumped in his throat. “Hurry. I want you both—”

“Shh, we’ll get you there, Al.” Lavi kissed him, lips lingering as he flicked his nipples once more before sliding his hands down Allen’s sides. “Who goes in first?”

Running a hand through Allen’s damp hair, Tyki met Lavi’s gaze, a muted hunger in his eyes. “You first. I’ll slip in after.”

With a quick nod, Lavi shifted his position and pulled Allen into his lap. Allen tried to steady himself as he moved, but his limbs were as limp as noodles. Luckily, Lavi has enough strength for them both. He wrapped an arm around Allen’s waist and pulled him up. Once he’d lined up his cock against Allen’s hole, he slowly lowered him onto it. 

Allen gasped at the pressure, heart thudding excitedly in his chest. Lavi’s cock filled him up slowly and each inch sent hot waves of pleasure through his body. It wasn’t as tight as it normally felt, not with Tyki’s careful stretching, but it was still divine—thicker than either of his lovers’ fingers could ever open him up. 

Lavi sighed, arms trembling as he held Allen close to his chest. “You feel so good, Al.” He rubbed his back, fingertips catching on the sticky sweat coating his skin. Lavi looked to Tyki, a smirk spreading over his face. “Ready?”

Tyki didn’t reply, but he moved up behind Allen, chest pressed to his back. Allen let out a soft groan as he felt Tyki’s hands on him, cock sliding between his legs where he and Lavi were joined. Placing a kiss to Allen’s shoulder, he lined himself up. “Tell me if I need to stop,” he whispered, voice husky with want as his cock pressed against Allen’s stretched ass. 

“Yes, yes—” Allen promised, his stomach flipping over itself as he felt Tyki slowly work his way into him. It took delicate maneuvering, but when Tyki found an angle that gave him enough space to work, he thrust into Allen. 

The thrust sucked the air from Allen’s lungs and he wheezed as he felt Tyki slide into place alongside Lavi. It was tight—so tight he thought he might burst open at the seams. But the pressure, the heat, the intimate joining of their three bodies was as liberating as it was exhilarating. He never wanted them to leave. 

“Allen?” Lavi asked, voice sounding as wrecked as Allen felt. He panted into Allen’s shoulder, shivering with desire.

“Yes—hurry,” he replied, words coming out in a stilted mess, half groans and whines building in his throat with each passing second. 

Tyki made the first move. He pulled out slowly, cock sliding along Lavi’s until only the head breached the tight ring of muscle, then thrust in to the hilt, balls slapping against Allen’s thighs. The action drew a shuddered breath from his lips and he muffled it in Allen’s hair. 

Lavi and Allen moaned in tandem at the friction, both feeling the heat and pressure as Tyki moved in and against them. It only took that first thrust to persuade Lavi to move his hips as well. He rocked up and back, squeezing Allen against his body as he worked in slow, shallow thrusts. “ _Ah_ — _oh_ , fuck. Al, you—you feel _amazing_.”

Unable to speak in anything but unintelligible moans, Allen dug his fingers deeper into Lavi’s shoulders. He whined as he pressed his face against the redhead’s neck, struggling to hold still between them. His cock throbbed against his stomach, precum leaking like a broken faucet and smearing over Lavi’s abdomen. The need to stroke himself grew stronger with each passing second, but he couldn’t summon enough energy to reach down between them. Besides, he needed to hold onto Lavi’s shoulders or he didn’t know how long he could sit upright.

Lavi’s quick, shallow thrusts combined with Tyki’s long and slow ones left the three of them quaking against each other. Tyki panted heavily against Allen’s neck, his fingers leaving bruises against his pale hips from holding him too tightly. Lavi moaned, low and needy, with each pump of his hips. He had tried to muffle the sound by biting his lip, but it only made him sound more desperate. And Allen—he could do nothing but let them take him. Every inch of his skin, every fibre of his being was on fire with the heat of sex. He felt like a frayed wire, electricity sharp on the jagged ends and jolting him with every brush of skin on skin contact. He’d nearly bitten through his lower lip by then, chewing earnestly on the soft flesh to keep himself together even as his lovers tore him apart.

His balls felt heavy and tight with need. Each thrust from his partners pushed him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. It was frustratingly slow, but too fast at the same time. He wanted it to end and to last forever. He wanted. _He wanted_.

Tyki’s cock drove home again, hitting Allen’s prostate at the same time. The pressure sent stars bursting across his vision, and he nearly blacked out when Tyki rammed into the same spot again. His hands scrambled over Lavi’s shoulders, trying to hold onto _something_ while his body was driven to the breaking point.

“ _God_ ,” Lavi moaned, rolling his head against Allen’s sweat-sheened shoulder as his hips pumped faster. “I can’t—I can’t last much longer. You’re both too— _nnnn—_ ”

Allen felt it as Lavi came inside him, the hot wetness filling him up and oozing out of his stretched hole. Lavi clung to Allen as he spilled himself, body wracked with tremors as he slowly came down from the arousal. He didn’t pull out, dick still hard as Tyki worked into Allen faster than before. The slick sounds only grew louder, Lavi’s essence adding to the lubricant already covering his backside.

“Mmm, Al. Let me—” Lavi mumbled lethargically. His lips met Allen’s in a lazy kiss as he slipped his hand between them to curl his fingers around his stiff member. Allen tried to cry out, but the redhead swallowed the sounds as they kissed, sliding his tongue against Allen’s. He pumped Allen’s cock— _so painfully slow_ —letting him still ride his dick as Tyki continued to fuck him from behind. That softness took the edge off, allowed the knots in Allen’s stomach to tighten.

A whine collected in the back of Allen’s throat, he rocked his hips into Lavi’s hand, hungry and desperate for the friction. It was all so much, too much, and as Lavi swiped his thumb over the slit of Allen’s cock, Allen came undone.

Cum poured from his dick like warm champagne, thick, white rivulets hitting his and Lavi’s stomachs. A few drops even spattered across Lavi’s chin as he continued to pump Allen through his orgasm. Tears prickled at the corners of his silver eyes and he fell forward against Lavi’s chest in exhaustion.

But it wasn’t over yet.

Tyki grabbed Allen’s hips harder, nails catching on his skin as he fucked into Allen with abandon, His pace quickened, fast and rough as he worked into Allen’s ass. He rocked into Allen so hard that each thrust of his hips pushed Allen into Lavi’s chest. If Lavi had not braced himself, they would have fallen off the bed by then.

“C’mon, Tyki,” Lavi urged, his single green eye half-lidded as he watched Tyki work. “Don’t leave us waiting.”

Huffing out a laugh, Tyki smirked and rolled his hips, sending Lavi and Allen into a chorus of moans. Their oversensitive bodies trembled as Tyki continued to work, building to the last crescendo. And then, after a hard, deep thrust that knocked the air out of Allen and Lavi’s lungs, Tyki came. He groaned as he spilled into Allen’s backside, his cum mixing with Lavi’s and messing the back of Allen’s thighs as it oozed down his legs. It was sticky, hot, a complete mess. When his body stopped shaking and the last of his orgasm had been drawn out, he collapsed against Allen and Lavi, knocking them back against the mattress with a groan.

Allen felt his boyfriends’ cocks slide out of him, leaving behind a mess of cum. He felt empty as they uncoupled, but there was a soreness building in his hips that he knew would leave him bowlegged tomorrow. All in all, worth the effort.

“You okay, boy?” Tyki asked, slowly crawling off them as he regained the strength in his arms. He flopped onto his back next to them, struggling to catch his breath as he stared up at the bedroom ceiling.

“Yeah,” Allen answered, still resting against Lavi’s chest. “Sore, but in a good way.”

Lavi kissed Allen’s sweaty temple and slid his fingers through his mussed hair. “Let us know if you need anything.”

“Mmm.” Allen turned his head so he could watch Tyki, his ear pressed up against Lavi’s chest. He heard the steady _thump-thump_ of his heart and it left his own chest feeling warm and full. “A shower would be nice, but I don’t think I can move at the moment.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll carry you.” Lavi wrapped his arms tighter around Allen and tried to sit up, only to give up before he’d lifted his head off the blankets. “Never mind. I can’t move either.”

With a chuckle under his breath, Tyki sat up and looked down at them. “Don’t tell me I have to carry you both to the bath?”

“Yes, please,” Lavi replied, grinning widely back at him.

“Carry me,” Allen added, not bothering to move from Lavi’s chest or even offer a hand to Tyki.

Rolling his eyes, Tyki grabbed Allen by the waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He stood up and headed to the bathroom. “You’re next, Red.”

“Hey, wait a sec! Don’t leave me behind!” Lavi cried as he hurried after them, struggling to untangle himself from the bedsheets. He tripped and nearly fell flat on his face before catching up with them.

Allen laughed as he hung upside down and watched Lavi follow after them, too excited to wait. He smiled, the tiredness easing out of his body as he watched his boyfriends tease each other.

“Hurry up, Lavi—or we’ll use all the soap.”

“I’m coming!”

“ _Not yet, you’re not._ ”


End file.
